SomeWHERE Only We Know
by blacky-green
Summary: Or, Where Blaine apologizes and Kurt accepts. Written as a Christmas Present for my favourite reviewer LunarYamiDemon who requested a Wert!fic to Somewhere Only We Know. Established WERT! No Klaine.


**For LunarYamiDemon, who requested I write a fic to 'Somewhere Only We Know' MERRY CHRISTMAS DARLING! I FINISHED IT!**

**Part of my innovatively named 'Where' Series.**

**Established Wert! Follows 'Where Blaine Screwed up and read all the signals wrong' YOU NEED TO READ THAT FIRST. AT LEAST.**

**A little short though… ):**

**Canon until 'Somewhere Only We Know' in 'Born This Way', except that KLAINE DOES NOT HAPPEN.**

Title: SomeWHERE Only We Know

(or, Where Blaine apologises for his actions and Kurt accepts.)

"So you're really going back then?" Wes asked, helping his boyfriend pack all his things into his last suitcase.

Kurt sighed as he sat on his suitcase to zip it up. He turned to face Wes. "Yes Wes, I'm going back. Even though I had the Warblers and you," he smiled fondly at Wes, who smiled back, "Dalton has been very restricting for me and I miss New Directions. Don't get me wrong, the Warblers are great but New Directions are their own brand of crazy."

"Your brand of crazy you mean," Wes smirked at Kurt, "now I have to drive two hours to see you." He mock-pouted at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes before going over to kiss his boyfriend, appeasing him. "Well, since I'm all done packing and my dad is coming at seven, what do you say we make good use of our two hours left in our room, hmmm?" he suggested, climbing into Wes's bed.

Wes smirked at him. "Why Kurt! You read my mind!" before climbing into his bed to join his boyfriend before kissing him fervently.

"Well my fellow Glee Clubbers, it's noon. Which means it's official!" Mercedes announced happily, standing at the bottom of the giant steps with the rest of the New Directions.

"What's official?" Sam asked, curious.

"MY TRANSFER!" they heard a familiar voice shout from the top of the stairs. They turned around and spotted Kurt coming towards the. "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

Upon hearing this, the entirety of the New Directions started whooping and clapping. They had missed their counter-tenor very much. When he reached them, Mercedes immediately pulled Kurt into a hug, stealing his top hat while Tina grabbed him for a hug too. That was quickly followed by Brittany hugging her favourite boo. Kurt laughed happily. "Let me breathe, let me breathe!" he exclaimed but still allowed the girls to hug him and the guys to give him friendly shoulder claps. "Let's get ready for Nationals!" he announced once he was released by his friends.

He made a move towards the school building but was stopped by Mercedes. "Not yet. See, there's a reason we're meeting here today," she informed him, "there's some people that want to say goodbye to you Kurt." She smiled, looking up at the top of the stairs.

Kurt looked up and spotted Blaine, Wes and David. He smiled at Wes. How had he managed to keep this a secret?

"Kurt," Blaine began. Kurt tore his eyes away from his irresistibly cute boyfriend and focused on his friend (were they still friends? Things were still awkward between them even though they went for coffee together that day) "Dalton's gonna miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers and made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go but I know this is something you really want." Kurt sneaked a look at his boyfriend and noticed the sad smile on his face. He chanced a glance at David to see look #5 (I feel sad but I don't want you to know it so I will give what I think is a poker face but actually makes me look constipated). Kurt held back his urge to laugh. "And I'll still see you on weekends, but these guys won't" Blaine continued, oblivious to the simultaneous looks he received from David and Wes. Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course he was going to be seeing his boyfriend! And his little clique of David, Jeff and Nick. The three-six mafia would kill him if he ever tried to neglect them. "and I wanted to say goodbye." Blaine finished.

Wes gave Kurt the smile he reserved specially for him. "And thank you Kurt" he said. Kurt smiled back.

When Kurt registered the choice of song, Keane's "Somewhere Only We Know", he instantly knew what Blaine was referring to. He smiled at Blaine in forgiveness. Blaine smiled back, correctly interpreting his friend's response. Wes noted their little interaction and smiled, relieved. He didn't want his friends to feel awkward around each other. As the song progressed, Wes fought to hold back his tears. He blinked rapidly to stave them off as memories with Kurt at Dalton assaulted him. He shoved his feelings aside and fought to keep his voice steady.

Wes smiles as Blaine grabs Kurt by the hands and pulls him to the Warblers. Most of them giving him friendly pats on the back. Thad surprised everyone by hugging Kurt before rushing off. Jeff and Nick gave him the special secret agent handshake. David and Wes squeezed his hands comfortingly as Blaine lingered. Kurt was surprised when Finn suddenly grabbed him into a hug but relaxed quickly enough to return it. Wes and Jeff watched on fondly as the brothers embraced. Wes made a move to hug his boyfriend but he was quickly monopolized by Mercedes, who squeezed him in another hug. By this time, the song had ended and Blaine arrived in front of Kurt. Wes looked on. He was glad they were settling their differences.

Blaine hugs Kurt, who hugs back and whispers "I'll never say goodbye to you." Upon hearing that, Wes smiles and heads up the giant stairs to the rest of the Warblers. He never sees Blaine pause halfway on the stairs and look back at Kurt, who doesn't notice the longing look shot in his direction either.

In that moment, all Kurt can think of is how much he has missed New Directions, and that he will be seeing his boyfriend again for dinner. He never sees the pain in the glance Blaine gives him. And he never will.

**THE END**

**Sorry for the crappy ending! D: **

**I'm crap at endings! LunarYamiDemon, hope you like this! **

**Sorry it is so short ):**


End file.
